Vlammen: hoofdstuk 8
De volgende morgen wordt ik nogal ruw gewekt. Rond een uur of 7 schrik ik wakker van een afschuwelijk geluid. En ik ben niet de enige, want als ik mijn tent uit kruip zie ik dat Alex helemaal versuft overeind zit. "Wa isser aan de hand?" Mompelt hij geeuwend. "Hoe moet ik dat weten? Volgens mij kwam het uit Jasmines tent." Zeg ik, en ik loop naar Jasmines grote , grijze tent toe. "Jasmine, alles oké? Wat is er?" "Mijn haar wil niet. Het pluist alle kanten op." Zegt ze. "Moest je me daar voor wakker krijsen? Nou, ik ga weer slapen." Ik kijk hem geïrriteerd aan. "Snappen jongens dan echt helemaal niets?" "Wat zeur je nou? Als je haar niet goed zit, doe je gewoon een pet op. Zo simpel is het." "Zo simpel is het dus niet. Alex, hou jij je mond nou maar. Ik ga haar wel helpen." Zeg ik, en ik ga Jasmines tent binnen. "Gaat het?" Vraag ik. Ze knikt. "Sorry dat ik zo doorsloeg, en dat ik jullie wakker gemaakt heb." Ik sla mijn arm om haar heen. "Geeft niet, joh. Ik wilde toch al opstaan." Ze lacht. "Leugenaar. Volgens mij had je nog minstens drie uur willen slapen." "Oké, dat is waar. Maar wat maakt het uit? We zijn nu toch al wakker. We kunnen zo beter gaan ontbijten, en dan weer verder gaan. Kom, ik help je wel met je haar." Als we even later de tent uitkomen horen we Alex mompelen: "pff, meisjes..." Ik en Jasmine doen net alsof we het niet gehoord hebben, maar Chikorita niet. Ze bijt in Alex' arm. "Au!!!" Roept Alex. Ik en Jasmine schieten in de lach. "Dat krijg je ervan, als je ons beledigd." Zegt Jasmine. "Ja, je zal het we, verdient hebben." Vul ik aan. "En bied nu meteen je excuses aan aan Chikorita." Hij zucht. "Oké... Sorry Chikorita, ik wilde je niet beledigen." "En vergeet ons niet..." Zegt Jasmine. Hij zucht nog een keer. "Ja, het spijt me. Zijn we nu klaar?" "Nee." Zeg ik. "Striker is ook een meisje, en..." Hij laat me niet eens uitpraten. "Ja, zo kan ie wel weer. Genoeg excuses gemaakt voor de komende tien jaar." Ik probeer boos te kijken, maar het lukt niet. We schieten alledrie in de lach. Een paar uur later lopen we weer ergens diep in het bos. Het is er doodstil. Vreemd. Je hoort geen enkele Pokemon. Er klopt iets niet, maar wat? Opeens horen we geritsel in de struiken. Zachtjes sluipt Alex er naar toe, en als hij er bijna is, springt er een Pokemon uit de struiken. Niet zomaar een Pokemon: Het is een Blitzle. Die horen hier helemaal niet te zitten. Vreemd. Het lijkt wel of ze ergens bang voor is. Maar voor wat? Opeens valt er een schaduw over ons heen. We kijken omhoog. Hoog in de lucht, ver boven ons, hangt een luchtschip. "Wat is dat?" Fluistert Alex. "Problemen." Fluister ik terug. "Kom, we moeten ons verstoppen." Ik trek hem en Jasmine mee richting de struiken. De Blitzle draaft achter ons aan. Ik kijk naar het luchtschip, en ik schrik: Vanaf het luchtschip komt iemand naar beneden gevlogen, op de rug van haar Salamence. Ze land op het pad waar we een halve minuut geleden nog stonden.thumb "Omcirkel het gebied. Laat die Blitzle niet ontsnappen." Zegt ze. "We moeten hier weg." Fluister ik in Jasmines oor. Ze knikt en gebaart naar Alex. Langzaam lopen we achteruit, maar Blitzle gaat op een takje staan. De vrouw kijkt op als ze het krakende geluid hoort, en ze komt onze kant op. Ze heeft ons gezien. "Rennen!" Roep ik, en we rennen zo snel als we kunnen weg. Maar tevergeefs. We zijn ingesloten. "Geef me die Blitzle." Zegt de vrouw, die aan komt lopen. "Nooit!" Roept Alex. "In dat geval... Ariados, kleefweb!" De kleefweb plakt mij, Jasmine en Striker vast aan de grond. Alleen Alex en Blitzle hebben hem kunnen ontwijken. "Alles oké?" Vraagt Alex. "Ja, maar we kunnen je niet helpen. Kom op Alex, jij bent de enige die Blitzle nog kan beschermen!" Zegt Jasmine. Alex knikt wel, maar heel onzeker. Hij is bang, maar hij wil Blitzle koste wat het kost beschermen. "Oké, Blitzle, We gaan ervoor! Doe donderschok!" De donderschok raakt Salamence, maar die lijkt hier geen last van te hebben. "Salamence, Hyperstraal!" Commandeert de vrouw, maar nog voor Salamence kan reageren komt er een man aanrennen. "Mevrouw, agent Jenny is hier naar op weg met een arrestatieteam. Iemand moet ze gewaarschuwd hebben." De vrouw knarst met haar tanden. "Terugtrekken. Ik ga me niet op laten pakken. We vinden wel een andere Blitzle. Dit is nog niet voorbij." Ze stapt op haar Salamance, vliegt terug naar het luchtschip en verdwijnt. Alex rent naar ons toe en helpt ons van de kleefwebben af. "Alles goed?" Vraagt hij bezorgt. Ik knik. "Wat slim dat je de politie gewaarschuwd hebt." "Dat heb ik niet." Zegt hij. "Ik dacht dat jij dat gedaan had." "Ik was het ook niet." Zegt Jasmine, terwijl ze een laatste stuk kleefweb uit haar haar peutert. "Dus wie was het dan?" "Ik was het." Zegt opeens een stem. Achter ons, op het bospad, staat een jongen... Categorie:Vlammen Categorie:Izumi2001 Categorie:Vlammen: Hoofdstukken